<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Branding god 烙印神明 by Saviorbenevolent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338099">Branding god 烙印神明</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviorbenevolent/pseuds/Saviorbenevolent'>Saviorbenevolent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bondage, Branding, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Hannibal is a terrible person, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Spanking, Violence, mention of amputation, mouth souping, they are both fucking insane, 打屁股, 暴力, 流血, 烙印, 肛门性爱, 非自愿, 高潮控制</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviorbenevolent/pseuds/Saviorbenevolent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Read for me, Will." Hannibal brushed his fingers through Will's swollen lips.<br/>“How should I greet, with tears ,with silence? I will think of you every step of the way.” His voice trembles like falling leaves.<br/>这是一个发生在汉尼拔和威尔在逃避FBI的追捕中的故事，包含大量BDSM情节，请阅读预警谨慎食用。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Branding god 烙印神明</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>等到威尔的屁股一片火热，他的男孩也因为疼痛和羞辱眼泪汪汪，Hannibal才将自己胀痛的阴茎掏出来，弹在威尔红肿的臀部，他凑近威尔，啃咬他的耳垂，“我会插入你，但是你不可以射精。让我们都不计后果地欺压彼此，威尔，我猜这样才算公平。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
<strong><b>《Branding god</b></strong><strong><b>》</b></strong>
</h3><p>“请将芦笋切成一厘米的立方块，将头部和尾部去掉，垂直切开保留备用。”Hannibal在厨房中心岛发出指令，并且将刀柄递给在一旁等待的威尔，“请，我的副厨师。”</p><p>有超过一个月的时间威尔被禁止触碰刀具，但是在今天他突然升级成为了Hannibal的「副厨师」。位置的转换、潜藏的隐喻，是这些东西带给他一个满意的笑。今天，他好奇，今天是否具有特殊的意义。</p><p>威尔接过Hannibal的精钢刀具，用手掌感受它们冰冷且沉甸甸的重量——Hannibal看见了他的男孩眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光。</p><p>在这幢建筑物中有一些「特权」是只有Hannibal自己可以享受的，比如说连接互联网的通讯设备、比如说刀具。在他们一起坠崖后，作为惩罚，相应的，一些事项被明令禁止，直到他能够重新换回Hannibal足够的信任。威尔曾经对其嗤之以鼻，但当他发现自己一次又一次地被残忍地按倒在餐桌、地板、书台上，赤裸、羞耻、哭泣之后，他优雅地退缩了。</p><p>“请原谅如果我不能像你一样切割的如此精准，”威尔说，他的眼睛固定在案板的芦笋上，刀法丑陋地劈开了一根无辜的植物，“上一次在我用刀削一根铅笔的时候，有人绑住了我的手腕，并且让我像个该死的装饰物一样在吊灯下悬挂了三个小时。”</p><p>“我记得你很享受，到最后。哭泣地恳求我进入你，恳求在我的双手下释放、射精。”Hannibal若有所思，仍然专心搅拌着手里的面糊，“口是心非、不知满足的男孩，下一次我应该留下录像，大概。”</p><p>威尔的刀又切坏了一根芦笋，汉尼拔的语言唤醒了他沉睡的阴茎。</p><p>剖去专属于食人魔的黑暗面，Hannibal的确是个近乎完美的伴侣，一个浪漫的人，一个生活的艺术家，一个品味的完美主义者。Hannibal纵容他的一切、为他烹饪、为他演奏、交谈、念诗、填满威尔对性爱无休止的渴望。这种隐秘而温暖的宠溺，就像漆黑岩洞下流淌的地下热泉，融化着过往纠葛和层层伤疤，消融着窗外的严寒和凛冬。</p><p>他一直乐在其中，几乎忘记时间的流逝，直到昨天睡觉前。</p><p>Hannibal在他身边滑动着ipad屏幕，从余光的红白页面判断，他可能在阅读「Tattle Crime」。</p><p>威尔趴在Hannibal的腹部，百无聊赖，Hannibal注意到他沮丧的男孩，伸出一只手抚摸威尔潮湿的发丛。</p><p>“我有了新的灵感，在一场狩猎中兑现我的承诺。”Hannibal浏览着电子荧幕。</p><p>“哦，是哪个可怜的人？”</p><p>“是我们的老相识，一位优秀的心理学家、出色的同事和朋友。”汉尼拔轻掐着威尔精巧的耳朵，将ipad转向威尔。</p><p>Alana Bloom.</p><p>那种不愉快的沉默和僵持弥漫在他们中间，像一种心照不宣的危险。威尔假装若无其事，就像他现在一样。</p><p>Hannibal终止回忆，放下手中的厨具，走过去查看威尔的刀工。</p><p>无辜的芦笋被残忍地碎尸，除了汉尼拔要求的「一厘米小方块」外应有尽有，形状各异。</p><p>不忍直视的餐桌屠戮，一种游戏，一个调皮的男孩有意为之的错误。Hannibal吸了一口气，低头将牙齿惩罚性质地啃咬在威尔的颈侧。</p><p>“我们剥夺生命、重塑它、赞美它、在烹饪料理中赋予它们新的内涵，而这，这是不可饶恕的亵渎，威尔。”Hannibal听见威尔已经开始在他的牙齿下发出小小的、快乐的呻吟。</p><p>他娇惯威尔，现在威尔已经学会了如何索取和享用这种宠爱。</p><p>威尔伸出一只潮湿的手，抚摸着Hannibal捏在他腰上的手背，声音隐隐埋藏着某种挑衅、或者渴望，“Make me learn it then, Hannibal. <strong><b>Make me.</b></strong>”</p><p>“你会的。”汉尼拔点头。</p><p>他用一个礼貌的动作，将威尔切的七零八落的配菜地一股脑地倒进了厨余箱。他取出一打洗净备用的新鲜芦笋重新放在威尔面前的案板上，他将刀具重新放进威尔的手掌。</p><p>“一厘米的方块，重新来，不要停止或者中断。”</p><p>“哦，真棒，如果我停下来呢？”</p><p>他的问句为他换回了屁股上一记火热的巴掌，Hannibal的手指触摸着他刚刚责打的位置，轻轻撩拨着威尔的神经：“足够回答你的问题吗，威尔？”</p><p>威尔喘息，他的身体探向前方，阴茎悄悄地挤压着冰凉的厨台，他握刀的手故意在半空中盘旋，像是为他崭新的受害芦笋找到一个切入点。</p><p>有意的违背，更多的惩罚。Hannibal让他的手掌撞击在威尔被短裤包裹的臀部上，他眯起眼睛，看着他不知廉耻的男孩因为打屁股的快乐在厨台上摩擦着生殖器。</p><p>“副厨师的职责是协助主厨的工作，并且恰如其分地完成指令。”他说，“我的指令好像在空气中溜走了，威尔，就像一个不翼而飞的未解之谜。”</p><p>对烹饪艺术的亵渎、对神圣的食材的玷污、对肉欲不知节制的追寻——堕落的、自私的男孩。</p><p>“我不是一个该死的厨师，Hannibal，”威尔咬着牙，顶弄着自己的阴茎，“你在我眼前系着你那该死的围裙晃来晃去，该死，厨房让我想到做爱，一切都让我想到做爱。”</p><p>“虽然，这应该是一种惩罚，而不是一种奖赏。”Hannibal的手掌穿过威尔分开的双腿，握住了那个在裤裆里鼓胀的鸡巴，“你强烈的反应，让我不禁开始怀疑你需要更加严厉的对待。”</p><p>威尔弓起腰，血液涌向他的阴茎和大脑，一个月，两个月，他早已从最初的假意拒绝中脱胎换骨，他喜欢Hannibal的性爱，他渴望它，他的阴茎在Hannibal的揉弄下分泌出了前列腺液，濡湿了他短裤的前端。</p><p>“脱掉衣服。”汉尼拔简单地说。</p><p>他毫不犹豫地脱光了自己，衣物毫无规矩地散落在脚边，只剩下自己的袜子。当他转身试图脱掉Hannibal的裤子的时候，一只坚硬的手掌不由分说地攥住了他的头发，阻止着他下一步的行动。</p><p>“转过去，威尔，继续完成你的工作。”他用目光压迫着威尔，感受他的男孩在他手下小小地挣动。那双深陷的红棕色眼睛下，支配、宰制、危险和欲望在暗流汹涌。</p><p>威尔转回餐台，吞咽了自己的口水。</p><p>“切。”这回Hannibal只有一个单词。</p><p>他本应该完美地切出一个方块，是追求危险和刺激的天性让他的手偏了几分。</p><p>不是Hannibal的手掌，而是一把坚硬的厨房木勺，拍打在了他的臀部上，威尔痛的叫喊了一声。</p><p>Hannibal抚摸着他火热的伤痕，没什么表情，“继续，Will，保持刀体的稳定和垂直。”</p><p>第二次有瑕疵的切割为他换回了更加残忍的拍打，威尔发出一声呜咽。</p><p>“不够完美，威尔，再来。”</p><p>“Oh，该死，Hannibal！”</p><p>“重新来。”</p><p>“O-Oh！”</p><p>“再来。”</p><p>他用颤抖的手切割着那该死的芦笋，阴茎被厨台摩擦的火辣发痛，当木勺第七八次打在威尔的屁股上的时候，眼泪从他漂亮的、自作聪明的蓝眼睛里流下来了。</p><p>威尔呜咽着，挺翘的臀部因为Hannibal的手掌涂上了一层漂亮的浅粉，但又被那一柄沉重的木勺印上了几个愤怒的火红，在下一次拍打施加在他身体上之前，他迅速转过身，握住了Hannibal抬起的手。</p><p>“S-stop hitting me.” 他男孩柔软的头发蹭在他的下颌上，恳求，“don’t wanna pain.”</p><p>他的手握着汉尼拔西裤下坚硬火热的阴茎，发出细软的恳求，“Wanting....you.”</p><p>汉尼拔能感受到自己坚硬的勃起就在下腹部徘徊，有那么一瞬间，他甚至想就这样放过威尔，假装一如既往，假装一切从未发生。</p><p>他可以现在就把他饥渴的男孩弯折在厨台上，掰开他的屁股，残忍又尽兴地使用他年轻的躯体。他可以让威尔的胯骨在自己的狠干下撞击到淤青，让威尔趴在地毯上，因为被贯穿和填满的快乐抽泣，他的耳朵会被那威尔的恳求和呻吟填满，他会亲吻威尔高潮时的眼泪。</p><p>
  <em>假装他们可以延续这种方式生存下去。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>假装背叛、欺骗从未发生。</em>
</p><p>汉尼拔将威尔的手握在自己手中，他摸到了威尔右手上的指环，<strong><b>那是他赠与威尔的</b></strong>，“现在不行，Will.”</p><p>他离开威尔因为渴求而颤抖的身体，再一次将被毁掉的芦笋一股脑倾倒进厨余桶，让威尔发出一声愤怒和不满的咕哝。</p><p>“我想要做爱，不是做饭。”威尔恼火地说，是命令句，“就在这里，就是现在。”</p><p>Hannibal离开厨台，亲密行为的终止就像它开始的一样迅速。</p><p>“我总是满足你的渴望，一种方式或者另一个，而你似乎乐在其中，”Hannibal转身走向食品室旁那个体型稍大的冰箱，似乎是在翻找什么新的食材，他轻轻叹息，“威尔，威尔，告诉我，你值得我这样做吗？”</p><p>“值得一次带劲的做爱。”威尔回答，但他调侃的笑意却被Hannibal从冰箱里拿出的那件东西抹掉了。</p><p>那是一条人类的手臂。血色从他的脸上褪去。</p><p>Hannibal将油纸包裹的人类手臂放回威尔面前被清空的案板，他把刀重新放回威尔的手中，轻轻推了他一把：“切。”</p><p>气氛陡然改变，他隐隐猜到了原因，这让他暴露在空气中的皮肤泛起冷意。</p><p>“我没胃口了，Hannibal.” 他面无表情地看着那条手臂，把刀扎在那块了无生气的肉上。</p><p>“顺着肌肉的纹理分解，不要切断肌腱。”Hannibal指令是温柔的、却让他感到冰冷，“照我说的做。”</p><p>威尔掰着那个因为冷藏而僵硬和冰凉的手掌，肉体弥漫出一股酸味——恐惧的味道。他能想象出汉尼拔捕猎，并且面无表情地看着猎物为自己的生命苦苦哀求样子。他赐予的死亡总是迅速、总体上无痛的，但是那种无言的恐惧会深入猎物的每一寸肌肤。</p><p>威尔分割了一个指关节。</p><p>“羔羊是祭祀中必不可少的主要祭品。羊除了用作献祭上帝的牺牲，还承担了一项任务，就是给它的主人「替罪」，”Hannibal站在厨房中心岛的对面，给自己倒了一杯红酒，“就像人类的手掌，总是承担着「替罪羊」的角色。”</p><p>“他偷了你的钱包吗，Hannibal？所以你割下他的手。”威尔问，但是他的牙齿已经开始因为手下的冰冷而打颤，他又分割了一个手指。</p><p>“一个奢侈食品商人，将廉价的猪肝菌用火熏烤，制造出和黑松露相似的外皮和气味，用来欺骗偶尔走近店铺的异国客人，”Hannibal拾起滚落在案板边缘的一根手指观察，礼貌地，“请切的更整齐一些，Will.”</p><p>“他难道还能欺骗你，Hannibal？”</p><p>“不，他在被拆穿后还在继续那个拙劣的谎言。”Hannibal喝了一口红酒，观察着硬撑的威尔，“我认为能够从过往的失败中吸取教训的能力，是一个人在社群中能够继续生存的重要天赋。这代表，承认欺骗的勇气，愿意修补的态度，以及敢于承担代价的责任心。”</p><p>威尔的双手开始变冷，“你在在指责我什么吗？”</p><p>Hannibal没有直接回答他的问题，他抚摸玻璃杯的边缘，他仿佛将要完成一件充满仪式感的事情，“失去这种责任心、失去态度、失去勇气，同时也就失去了生存的尊严。所以他现在出现在这，变成我们今晚的食物。”</p><p>威尔下意识地张望了一下不远处的门。</p><p>“你可以逃跑，Will，”汉尼拔轻松地看穿了他，安慰，“我甚至可以给你时间穿上衣服。”</p><p>Hannibal拿起了那只已经没有生命的手掌，放在手中仔细端详，血污在他的白衬衫上留下了显眼的痕迹。</p><p>“那么这是最后一个机会，亲爱的威尔，”他开始用专业的动作继续拆分那只胳膊，“你有什么要对我坦白的么？”</p><p>威尔把刀扔在桌面，攥住了旁边装满冰水的铁碗，他的手和那个该死的尸体一样寒冷。</p><p>“你都已经知道了。”他看着自己发白的关节，“所以你才会叫我帮厨，<em>该死的</em>，Hannibal.”</p><p>汉尼拔微笑地看着他，那只胳膊已经被他拆分成了适合烹饪的碎肉。</p><p>“你的密码很好猜，汉尼拔。”威尔的喉结鼓动了一次，汉尼拔灰金色的脑袋靠近了他，“我等待你睡着，然后发邮件给Alana Bloom，通知了她你接下来的意图。通知她避开我们拿到假护照的几个国家。”肾上腺素在他的体内飙升，难以名状的恐惧感在他身体内流窜，他吐出一口寒气，“我知道你察觉到异常只是时间的问题。但是很遗憾地，直到你发现，已经过去了15个小时。”</p><p>是汉尼拔的注视，让他每说出每一个单词，血液就更凉一分。</p><p>他咧开一个勉强的微笑：“如果幸运的话，她们现在已经安全地躲避到另一个半球了。”</p><p>Hannibal向他伸出手臂的速度是闪电般飞快的，但威尔更早一步，将冰水向汉尼拔劈头盖脸地泼了过去，他大概为自己赢得了10秒钟。</p><p>他向楼上奔逃，听见Hannibal就紧跟在他身后。威尔设法跑到了他和Hannibal的主卧，并且将自己迅速地锁在了洗浴室里，当他听见Hannibal在撞向那道并不坚固的门的时候，后退几步，下意识地发出了一声恐惧的呜咽。</p><p>“开门，Will.”  Hannibal在门外粗喘着警告，门再次被撞出巨响。</p><p>那种压倒性的恐怖感让威尔发出哀鸣。</p><p>他无处可逃，这个封闭的小浴室没有窗户，唯一的出口是汉尼拔正在用力撞击的这道门。他应该在这里躲避几个小时，等待Hannibal冷静下来，但似乎这道门只能再为他撑个几分钟。</p><p>门再一次被撞击，这一次甚至发出了轻微的开裂声音，威尔下意识地后退了几步。</p><p>“你在耗尽我的耐心。”门外的撞击停止了，换成了礼貌的敲门，“开门，威尔，让我们解决这件事。”</p><p>“我们可以隔着门解决这件事，别他妈撞了，汉尼拔！”</p><p>Hannibal轻敲一次，他平静的声音暗藏着恐怖的寒冷，“如果我必须要损坏这扇门，把你拖出来，那么我们当中至少有一个人会付出血的代价。”</p><p>有那么几分钟的时间，威尔只能听见自己猛烈的心跳敲击在鼓膜上的声音。过去的几个星期，他暂时地遗忘了Hannibal的存在本身所代言的恐怖。但是现在一切都回来了，门外站着的是那个曾经将他开颅和剖腹的魔鬼，他已经能够闻到那种熟悉的血腥味在空气中弥漫。</p><p>门又被撞了一下，Hannibal的警告回荡在他耳边，现在它已经岌岌可危了。</p><p>威尔迅速地解开了锁，后退靠上墙壁，躲避着Hannibal迅速向他伸出的那只手，“No！”</p><p>没有任何爱意和怜惜，丝毫不介意他的动作是否弄伤了威尔，Hannibal揪住了威尔的头发，阻止了他想要夺门而出的男孩，用一个连贯的肘部动作让威尔被「砰」地一声钉在门板上。</p><p>威尔发出一声呜咽。</p><p>“现在怎么办？”Hannibal舔着自己的尖牙，靠近威尔的耳朵，“现在这个夜晚要怎样结束？”</p><p>威尔在他的钳制下可怜地挣动，但是Hannibal此时已经完全无法感受到曾经占据他身体的慈悲或者珍惜，那是一种陌生和失望的眼神，在那一时刻，很多种想法涌入了Hannibal的大脑。</p><p>“我用的站点完全匿名，代理服务器。我确实告诉她离开，而且没必要让你知道。”威尔用力握住他卡在自己喉咙上的手，拼命挣扎着，试图换回呼吸的权利，“但是我没有背叛你，没有，Hannibal。”</p><p>Hannibal握住威尔的肩膀，将他重新撞在门板上。</p><p>不理会他的痛呼，他再次捏紧威尔的喉咙，眯起双眼，“然后呢，威尔？你清楚他们不会放过任何蛛丝马迹，他们会搜索巴塞罗那每一个代理站点、每一条线路，他们会用时间线和网络节点作为参照对比，他们会发通缉令和警告函，每一个街巷、每一个我带你外出就餐的餐厅、每一个我带你欣赏的美术馆、每一个我为你选购礼物的商店，他们不会停手，直到那腐臭的气息玷污每一个我们存在的角落。”</p><p>他的指责让威尔发出一声呜咽，但Hannibal视而不见。他的手指在威尔的下颌上碾压，他听见威尔无法忍耐的痛呼，眼泪从威尔浓密的睫毛上滑落。</p><p>“然后他们会找到你，找到我，”Hannibal说，“Jack Crawford不会为你求情，你放走的Alana Bloom不会为你求情。你的选择是如此自私、如此具有破坏性，就像你曾经将我们推下那怒吼的大西洋，威尔，威尔，这条路的尽头总是一个同样的结局，是你将自己亲手推向自毁，<strong><b>带上我</b></strong>。”</p><p>有那么一瞬间，他好像找回了曾经的自己。Hannibal抚摸着威尔汗湿的脸颊，钳制着他的呼吸，怜爱地望着威尔溢满难受和愤怒的蓝眼睛。</p><p>“当他们找上门来，我会杀了他们。当巴塞罗那不再宜居，我们会搬迁到下一个城市。然后呢，威尔？下一次你准备如何破坏这一切，破坏你从未珍视过的、随手可弃的、<strong><b>我为你创造的</b></strong>，这全部？”</p><p>Hannibal松开了他的脖子，威尔滑落在他的脚边。他又能呼吸了，眼睛因为窒息而满溢泪水，他的肺和喉咙因为缺氧而火烧火燎，他想说话，但是猛烈地呛咳起来。</p><p>等他最终平静下来，他便咬牙切齿，“如果你哪怕还想继续一天有我陪伴的生活，一天，Hannibal. 那么你别想碰Alana，别想碰Jack，别想碰Molly和Wally，别想做任何一件会令我不齿的事，别想伤害任何一个<strong><b>我不允许</b></strong>你捕猎的人。”</p><p>他抬头，面对Hannibal眼中那团燃烧的火，咧开嘴，“或者你敬自由、敬毁灭、敬破坏，那么你现在就杀死我。”</p><p>他的话被一记耳光打断。</p><p>“当我把Tattle Crime的报道展示给你的时候，Alana只是一个尚未成型的想法，作为一件趣闻分享给你，征询你的意见。”Hannibal蹲下身，抚摸着威尔涨红眼角，像进行医学观察一样置身事外，中立、冷漠。</p><p>“我对你抱有足够的信任，信任并支持你做出的任何、不会令你后悔的决定。我给了你说「不」的选择，我认为那会是一种惊喜。”</p><p>“我信任你，就像信任你四年前声称自己杀死了Freddie Lounds一样。”Hannibal的手指停留在威尔的嘴角，此时的触碰就像最残忍的嘲讽，“而你，也打算给我个惊喜。”</p><p>威尔咬紧牙齿，他的嘴角在流血，“我没有背叛你，Hannibal.”</p><p>这一次的耳光足够凶狠，威尔的头撞在身后的门板上。</p><p>汉尼拔：“Liar.”</p><p>威尔的耳朵嗡嗡作响，视线也有些眩晕，温热的液体从他鼻孔中流下来，这让他后知后觉到Hannibal刚刚用了多大的力气打他。</p><p>“你恐惧我离开你，恐惧我结束我们的生命吗，Hannibal？你可以随心所有地杀杰克、杀阿拉娜、杀所有人，”他咧开嘴，发现自己的下巴都在疼痛，“然后你就会发现我能够做出的事情，比抱着你跳崖、比你穷尽学识所能想象到的，还会残忍的多。”</p><p>他把血吐在汉尼拔的地毯上，反手还给了他一记耳光。</p><p>有那么几秒，在威尔挣扎着奔逃下楼的时候，Hannibal完全没有动作。他抚摸自己微热的脸，思忖着威尔刚刚的威胁。先前涌入他大脑的多种想法在此刻逐渐清晰：<strong><b>离开他，把威尔留在巴塞罗那</b></strong>。还有一条更加诱人：<strong><b>杀死威尔，在威尔犯下无法饶恕之错前。</b></strong></p><p><strong><b>拯救自己</b></strong>，趁一切还不算太晚。</p><p>他让这两种想法在大脑中自由地盘旋，不紧不慢地跟随威尔的步伐下楼，好奇今天会以一种怎样的形式收场。</p><p>令他惊讶的是，威尔并没有逃出房屋。或许他足够聪明，意识到自己无处可逃，只要Hannibal想要找到他，世界上不存在任何一个安全的地方供他躲藏。因此他正站在先前一片狼藉的厨房中心岛旁，选择保留一丝尊严，啜饮着汉尼拔剩下的红酒。</p><p>是那种游刃有余的动作，自信自己不会被杀死的态度，一种恼火再次点燃了Hannibal。</p><p>“今天会怎样收场呢？”他又问威尔。</p><p>“一定要收场吗？”威尔叹息，“我们可以做爱，你可以让我为你哭泣、求饶、道歉，但是你不会满足于此，Hannibal.”</p><p>“巴萨罗那的一切都结束了，因为有些人的愚蠢、莽撞，自以为是。现在必须有人付出代价。”</p><p>他走过去握住威尔的脸，威尔的鼻血干涸在脸上，现在看起来非常年轻。</p><p>“我在想，”Hannibal捏住他的手腕，“你知道吗，威尔？如果双手十指在清醒时被掰断，那种剧痛能让这个世界上最坚强的人崩溃痛哭。或者我应该绑住你，让你在地下室的手术台上保持坐姿，亲眼目睹施加在你自己身上的膝关节移除手术。再或者，我应该切开你的大脑，继续我们在意大利佛罗伦萨未能完成的事业，”那只被握住的手正在颤抖，但Hannibal的眼睛里有燃烧的火，“<em>这样我就能清晰地看清你、了解你、品尝它的肉质中是否包含着一丝悔意或者一点抱歉<strong><b>。</b></strong></em>”</p><p>是肾上腺素的急促飙升让威尔维持着呼吸，他注意到汉尼拔的目光。</p><p>那是一种过于中立和置身事外的冷漠，是Hannibal观察猎物的眼神。</p><p>威尔快速地看了一眼Hannibal手边的刀，对抗着恐惧，心跳似乎要穿透他疼痛的胸膛，他握紧了拳头。</p><p>“我发送那封邮件，是因为我不能与你赌博，Hannibal。我不能打赌你是否会听从我的建议放过Alana、又是否会在心血来潮之时撕毁合约，我将永远带着那份不安和恐惧生活下去。在你每一次提起他们的名字，试图用他们来操纵我的时候，逼迫我为你让步。”他轻声说。</p><p>“我很抱歉，为我毁掉的一切。”威尔吞咽，他的声音在颤抖，态度却异常坚定，“但是再来一次，再来几次，我都会毫不犹豫地这样做。如果说我从你身上学到了什么，那就是一次性地为自己斩断后患——这便是全部的真相，<strong><b>我非常抱歉，因为我无法为此感到后悔</b></strong>，对不起，Hannibal.”</p><p>“那么你选择真相，”汉尼拔眼睛里闪烁着受伤的红光，“和真相带来的所有后果。”</p><p>这一次追捕没有消耗太大的力气，他们打翻了一些厨具，Hannibal在餐边柜旁边捉住了威尔，并且将他残忍地按回操作台，更多的瓷器粉碎在他们的脚边，Hannibal将威尔的侧脸压在案板上，像一条待宰的羔羊，那柄刚刚分解过手臂的刀正盘旋在威尔的颈侧。</p><p>“我应该割开你的喉咙，结束这一切。结束我人生中不断的失去、退让、挫败和未知。” Hannibal说，他的手臂鼓起一条条青筋，看着威尔在他的刀下无助地挣动。</p><p>威尔咬紧牙齿，“别光说不做，你他妈的，汉尼拔。像个该死的、口是心非的懦夫。”</p><p>他能感受到Hannibal蒸腾的怒意，就像猝然喷发的火山，黑红的血雾迅速笼罩住整片夜空。Hannibal的手指如此用力地嵌入他的皮肤，淤青正在他的后颈形成，可真正让他惨叫出声的是Hannibal的膝盖，猝不及防地碾压在他双腿间脆弱的睾丸上。</p><p>他承受着非人的疼痛，眼泪立刻涌了出来，他那可怜的叫喊回荡在他们的厨房里，冰冷的刀刃仍然抵在他的喉管上，Hannibal按着他的侧脸，让他被迫面向那只不成形状的手臂尸块——有无数的人曾经这样消失在Hannibal的厨房，他们被压向这个操作台、再也没能完整地站起。</p><p>“这是你的发泄，Hannibal，”他因为睾丸的疼痛而忍不住哭泣，双手紧紧地抠着案板，“如果是你，你不会将我们推下悬崖。你做不到我能做到的事，你绞尽脑汁，没有办法掌控未来，没有办法重获你那该死的主动权，没办法随心所欲、没办法置身事外、没办法游刃有余，<strong><b>所以你责怪我</b></strong>。”</p><p>即使他的话激发了Hannibal血液中每一颗施虐的因子，点燃了还没烧尽的每一丝愤怒，让威尔因此被迫发出近似于尖叫的痛喊，但是他知道、Hannibal也知道，<strong><b>这便是全部的事实。</b></strong></p><p>那是汉尼拔莱克托，是自由、是高贵、是傲慢。他是孤独的神坛、他是尊贵的猎食者、他是上帝、是撒旦、是造物者，是处刑人。这个世界对他来说是画布，是猎场，他不受任何规则束缚地穿行其中，他掌控一切、游刃有余，接受顶礼膜拜、被敬仰、被爱慕。<em>他是如此狂热地沉浸在这样的世界，直到威尔的出现，直到威尔将它打破。</em>一颗突兀的定时炸弹，一个残忍的殉道者，一个不稳定因素，一个永恒的威胁，让他从一个简单的失去开始，品尝恐惧的滋味，悬吊在半空中，进而恐惧失去全部。</p><p>那段熟悉的、血染的、也是发生在厨房中的交谈，平静地回荡在他们两个人的耳边——</p><p>他俯视着那个背叛者，居高临下，</p><p>「你以为你能够改变我，就像我改变你一样吗？」</p><p>威尔捂着自己被剖开的腹部，坐在他的血泊中，头发濡湿、脸色惨白，他仰起头、艰难地勾起嘴角：</p><p>「I’ve already did.」</p><p>Hannibal松开了威尔，但却是从他自己的喉咙中发出一声受伤的低吼，他转而握住威尔的右手腕，按在那个已经被血迹染红的案板上。</p><p>威尔目不转睛地盯着Hannibal压在他手腕旁边的刀刃，那条被分解的手臂正血腥地躺在他自己的手掌旁边，他发出一声绝望的哀鸣，拱起后背，试图挣脱Hannibal压着他的手腕，在Hannibal强加给他的那种恐惧面前，他似乎又变成了深陷梦魇、孤独和无助的孩子，他奋力挣扎、徒劳地抽回自己的手，他对Hannibal拼命摇头，眼泪从他的眼眶里源源不断地滚落，“No-no, no. Please don’t，don’t do this to me ——Hannibal ！”</p><p>Hannibal持刀的手臂毫不犹豫地抬起，有那么一瞬间，威尔好奇汉尼拔会不会做的干净利落，或者是特意让他受苦。</p><p>接下来的一切都像一个被拉长的慢动作——刀尖贴上了威尔无名指上，用一个优雅地翘力切断了汉尼拔赠与他的那枚戒指的锁扣。</p><p>威尔的手掌完好无损，Hannibal把刀扔在一边。</p><p>“No.” 不，不，不是这个。</p><p>威尔下意识地摇头，难以置信地看向Hannibal，他清楚地记得自己得到戒指的那一天，空气中的湿度，窗外的天空，画架上的阳光，烧开的水壶上蒸腾的水雾——</p><p>「手指很空，」他说，懒散地向Hannibal展示他无名指上的白痕，「Molly的戒指在我们掉进海里的时候弄丢了。」</p><p>是Hannibal Lecter赠与了他这样一枚戒指。</p><p>那是一枚厚重的首饰、由珍稀的金属打造，戒面上是一圈十字纹的圆盘，衬托着中间由那漂亮的花体字镌刻的古老姓氏——「Lecter」。它的制造显然不是一日之功，而是某种按耐已久、深思熟虑的结果。</p><p>「It’s big, and ugly.」他恶意地抽回自己的手，看着Hannibal愠怒的表情，「我好奇一个人要在何等被动的情况下，才会被迫套上一个这样笨重的东西。」</p><p>因此，他被狠狠地打屁股，被按进床单。他们激情做爱，让威尔未来的一周都因为走路而酸痛。</p><p>他再也没有摘下过它，<strong><b>没想过摘掉它</b></strong>，直到刚才Hannibal亲手将它摘落。</p><p>他看见那枚戒指重新回到Hannibal的手掌，他曾经无比接近赢回Hannibal的信任，现在，他把一切都搞砸了。</p><p>威尔的身体完好无损，是其它更加残忍的惩罚，切割了他。</p><p>威尔屏住呼吸。他害怕Hannibal会更进一步，将戒指丢进壁炉或者水池，但汉尼拔没有，他把被摘掉的戒指轻轻放回桌面，眼睛低垂。</p><p>“我不会再一次将它强迫在你身上，除非你理解它的意义，并且请求我这样做。”Hannibal说，他曾经在刺伤威尔的时候流下一滴眼泪，现在那滴眼泪就危险地在他鼻腔中的某处徘徊，“这对你来说是个游戏吗，Will？”</p><p>他做了晚饭，处理威尔的伤口，修好了门，但没有再说一句话。</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>Hannibal几乎从不让他内心的想法流露在表面，他依然会谈心、阅读、工作、绘画、饮酒，保持那份得体的谦和与风度翩翩，你完全不会察觉到他在生气，直到他突然将刀子搅进你内脏的那个时刻。</p><p>这一次，那种山雨欲来的平静已经持续了太久。</p><p>几天后，当他们之间的紧张感逐渐消失，又能闻到在空气中徘徊的性吸引的时候，Hannibal做的第一件事就是把威尔从主卧里撵了出去。当威尔挂满热气腾腾的水珠，从冒着雾气的淋浴间里赤身裸体地走出来，一边擦头发，一边向Hannibal展示自己半勃起的「示好礼物」，他发现Hannibal正在有条不紊地整理威尔自己的衣服，并且在床脚已经堆成了一座小山。</p><p>“来的正好，威尔。”Hannibal看了看威尔腿间热情洋溢的阴茎，又看了看威尔的脸，一个礼貌又友好的手势，“你自慰的声音影响我没办法睡觉，我替你整理好了大部分，请把你剩下的个人物品搬到楼上的客房，谢谢。”</p><p>威尔目瞪口呆，他看见Hannibal正将他没读完的几本书也从自己的书架里抽了出来，放在那一摞「待清空」的物品上，“你-他妈的是认真的吗，Hannibal？”</p><p>“哦，亲爱的威尔。如果我也像你一样随心所欲地从嘴里倾倒污言秽语，那么许多交谈都会简化许多。”Hannibal摇头，穿着他那过分性感的睡袍，“在我的房子里不允许这种粗鲁的出现，请吧，威尔。”</p><p>威尔把毛巾摔在汉尼拔的床上，“作为一个恨不得让他的鸡巴长在我屁股里的人，你知道，当你在说出这种话的时候，真他妈具有可信度。”</p><p>是Hannibal的手毫无意外地攥住了他潮湿的卷发，并且用一个流畅的动作将他摔进了床垫，当汉尼拔的手指按上他赤裸的前胸，威尔已经开始发出不连贯的呻吟，他用手抚摸自己的阴茎，“Oh fuck，I missed you，miss you, Hannibal...”</p><p>“我说过，”Hannibal猛捏他的乳头，“我讨厌污言秽语和任何形式的粗鲁在这幢房子里出现。”</p><p>威尔发出一声兴奋的哭叫，两条腿夹住了Hannibal的腰，环住汉尼拔的脖子，试图把他也带倒在床上，当他被握住肩膀掀翻，按在床垫的时候，他分开双腿，热烈磨蹭着自己的生殖器，用赤裸的身体迎接Hannibal。</p><p>他期待Hannibal滚烫的阴茎，在他被冷处理对待的几天中它曾经频繁地出现在梦里，在他苏醒之后才会失望地发现它仍然平静地呆在Hannibal的胯下。威尔激动的呻吟，但是他的快乐被屁股上的剧痛中断了。</p><p>“Ow!” 他大喊，难以置信地回头，Hannibal正居高临下地看着他，手里捏着一条漆黑的皮带——从威尔的衣物里拿出来的。厚重的皮革十分具有威慑力，折成两折，可没有任何情趣游戏的意思。</p><p>“过去的几天里，你的污言秽语出现了十次，单纯只为令我感到不快。”Hannibal用皮带摩挲着威尔屁股上红色的鞭痕，“Naughty and insatiable Will. What’s to be done about that？”</p><p>汉尼拔愉快地落下了十次疼痛的鞭打，纯粹为了他自己的乐趣。当皮带地六次击中威尔红痕遍布的屁股，威尔已经开始在他手下嗷嗷大叫，手脚并用地试图从压制下逃开。汉尼拔好脾气地将他拖了回来，按在原地，完成了剩下四次要命的鞭打。</p><p>他满意地观看着他眼前的画面——威尔因为自己屁股上出现的新鲜画作而流出屈辱的眼泪，他的生殖器因为疼痛而蜷缩回包皮，现在只有Hannibal一个人勃起了。</p><p>威尔当然发现了，他因此恶狠狠地诅咒，“That’s so incredibly fucking Sadistic，Hannibal. OH——”</p><p>Hannibal快乐地让皮带再次和威尔可爱的屁股做了一次亲密的撞击，这一次击打重叠了那些已经泛起的漂亮红痕，让威尔差点就这样嚎啕大哭，Hannibal的手按在他火热的伤痕上，发出愉快的感叹。</p><p>“Stay.”</p><p>他痛的要死，想要跳起来揉他自己疼痛的屁股的时候，听见Hannibal喜怒莫测的命令。那种低沉的声调提示着任何违背都会带来更严重的处罚。Hannibal短暂地把威尔留在了床上，回来的时候，手里握着一瓶润滑液。</p><p>怨恨很快地又从威尔眼睛里消失了，他的男孩期待地看着自己。</p><p>“如果我看见你的手触摸自己的生殖器，”Hannibal让皮带摩挲在威尔的睾丸上方，抚摸他的阴茎，“你会分开双腿，在镜子前面，你会接受鞭打，落在这。”</p><p>威尔发出一声愤怒的哭叫，Hannibal将润滑液挤在他的屁股上，那冰凉的黏液刺激着他火热的皮肤，Hannibal的手耐心地将润滑液涂满威尔的大腿内侧，然后他并拢威尔的双腿，那自己惊人的勃起从威尔腿间的缝隙挤了进去。</p><p>足够的挑逗让威尔勃起，但是不足够让他射精。</p><p>Hannibal开始猛干他的大腿内侧了，每一次都撞击着他因为挨打而格外敏感的屁股，Hannibal润滑过的鸡巴从他的臀缝滑过，插进他的大腿根，摩擦着威尔自己的睾丸和酸胀到疼痛的阴茎。那只刚刚鞭打过他的皮带就被扔在他的鼻尖旁，威尔不疑惑如果他偷偷伸手抚摸自己，汉尼拔会毫不犹豫地、十分乐意地兑现他之前的承诺。</p><p>Hannibal粗暴的动作中还残留着之前未能宣泄的愤怒。</p><p>“Please，please，please.” 威尔的大腿根和臀缝被汉尼拔干的火热，他已经被Hannibal摩擦的如此该死的敏感，他的阴茎在颤抖和滴水，这让他拼命挤压着床垫，向汉尼拔乞求一个高潮，“Please come inside，Hannibal.”</p><p>“<em>你没有这种权利，威尔</em>，”Hannibal低哑地在他身后喘息、冲撞，“向我索取任何你想要的，然后你来去自如，让我在逃亡中、监狱里、悬崖下，为你所有的糟糕决定买单。”</p><p>汉尼拔的阴茎头始终能蹭过他穴口下方到睾丸之间的一个敏感点，那是一种没有出口的折磨，让威尔无助地因为情欲而泛红、哀求。等到了某一个临界点，Hannibal的低喘开始加速，伴随最后一次猛顶，他拔出自己的生殖器，在威尔的火热的屁股上射精。</p><p>威尔仍然疼痛而坚硬地勃起着，汉尼拔拿起了一件威尔的短袖，在他的屁股上擦了擦，扔向地面。威尔发出一声恼火的哭泣，他知道，没有照顾、没有完整的性爱、没有高潮，Hannibal正在拒绝他曾经被给予的特权。</p><p>“你真的已经如此绝望，以至于要用这种下三滥的、为数不多的方式来控制我吗？” 威尔咬牙切齿，他的鸡巴硬到发痛。</p><p>汉尼拔沉思了片刻，“是的。”他说，完全不因此羞愧。</p><p>他被汉尼拔有礼貌地请出了门外，抱着他自己的枕头和一堆衣服，一根没得到任何疏解和安抚的阴茎，一个疼痛的屁股。</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>对Will Graham来说，有关于Hannibal带来的一切体验都是新鲜的。</p><p>第一次产生灵魂的共鸣，第一次接受一个更年长的人的引导和照顾，第一次强烈地体验疼痛和欢愉，第一次真正感受憎恨与爱。第一次对一个人持有强烈的杀意，也是第一次对一个人抱有强烈的性吸引和渴望。</p><p>世界上真的存在某种命中注定吗？</p><p>他已经习惯了Hannibal像一个不速之客，在他生命中的任何节点对他拦路打劫，像是一块甩不掉的胶带。</p><p>但是冷战持续着，打破了先前的记录。</p><p>Hannibal仍然享受烹饪、绘画、写作、研究和捕猎，他好像恢复了遇见威尔之前的生活。静谧的夜晚，他坐在窗边缓缓演奏巴赫的钢琴曲，月光下的他像一个雕塑的神祗，柔和的夜光倾洒在他挺拔的脊背，抚摸汉尼拔随着按压琴键而起伏的肩膀。</p><p>威尔赤脚靠近Hannibal，把酒杯放在汉尼拔的钢琴上。</p><p>“关于原谅我的这件事，Doctor，它被你安排在日程上了吗？”在被无视了很久后，他终于问。</p><p>Hannibal按下最后几个琴键，酒液正在钢琴上微微荡漾，那双红棕色的眼睛短暂地落到威尔身上，徘徊着思索和好奇，他轻微地勾起嘴角，侧身拿过放在方桌上的笔记本假意翻了翻，“不，威尔，不在我最近的日程。”</p><p>莱克托式冷幽默。</p><p>“你拥有我，Hannibal.” 威尔用极轻的声音说，Hannibal的表情没变，但是威尔知道这句话一定使他没有那么生气了。</p><p>“过去不论我多少次尝试离开你，离开你象征的一切，这一直对你来说轻松的就像一局棋牌游戏。你知道，我总是回到你的身边。”威尔的话，就像轻轻的叹息。</p><p>“Not a game, Will. <strong><b>Gamble</b></strong>.” 汉尼拔纠正，“当我们从悬崖上坠落，拍向汹涌的大西洋。当我醒来，而罪魁祸首的你正了无生气地趴在礁石滩上。”他停顿了一下，“你并不知道自己还会回到我身边，你依靠的是命运、机缘，还有侥幸。”</p><p>他摇头，“我不喜欢赌博，威尔，不喜欢我没有完全胜率的那种。”</p><p>有那么一瞬间，威尔的喉咙紧缩，他想要求Hannibal将戒指重新戴回他的手指，他一直在等待合适的时机。但他知道，比起Hannibal的指责，此时他说出的话都太过于缥缈，缺乏信任的重量。</p><p>Hannibal看着他，他的手掌刷过威尔侧脸的伤疤，“Good night，Will.”</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>汉尼拔是个纯粹的人，威尔大部分的人生里，他都是威尔纯粹的「the pain in the ass」。</p><p>但当Hannibal刻意疏远Will的时候，情况对调了。</p><p>Hannibal正在他宽阔的黑梨木书桌上写作，钢笔在羊皮纸上发出流畅的沙沙声，带出一行行隽秀的花体字。他研究文本，考察历史，探究人性，思绪徜徉在奥地利维也纳——西格蒙德弗洛伊德诞生的地方，这个世界上少有足够丰富的灵魂能与他互相欣赏地交谈，因此他总是在和书中已逝的灵魂对话。</p><p>在仍然存活的选择中，威尔是其中一个，他最欣赏、也是其中最年轻的一个。现在那个「独一无二的灵魂之选」却像一条恼人的狗，坐在他办公桌对面的扶手椅里，发出一些下流的噪音，撸动自己的阴茎。</p><p>不知满足的，不知悔改的男孩。</p><p>“如果你因为我没切掉你的手掌而洋洋得意，威尔，继续你的试探，”Hannibal说话的时候眼睛没离开自己的书，“然后你很快就发现我们又有一场硬仗要打了。”</p><p>“你不肯跟我一起睡觉，汉尼拔，不肯触碰我，那我只剩下这种方法满足自己了。”</p><p>“告诉我，威尔，”Hannibal翻了一页书，但是弗洛伊德的影像已经适时地从纸张间消失，他叹了口气，“在我们曾经共度的那些心理治疗中，你对特定的场景，比如我的办公室或书房，你对这场景产生过性幻想吗？”</p><p>“我只是好奇，你知道，人们在装修居所的时候总会想象自己在那做爱，” 威尔仰头，撸动加速了。</p><p>他喘的很厉害，“我幻想过Alana，但是你上了她，Hannibal.”</p><p>“Alana Bloom，美好的名字，聪明的女孩。”Hannibal翻书，但他一行字也没读进去，“我更加富有、幽默和成熟，更加稳定、经验丰富，恭喜Alana Bloom，成功又理智的选择。”</p><p>“还更加残忍，变态和下流。”威尔帮他补充，他把自己的裤子又向下拽了一些，好让阴茎和睾丸能完全暴露出来，冰凉的皮革椅面摩擦着他的屁股，这让他吸回一口气，颤抖又加速了。</p><p>“我是否必须要堵住你的嘴，才能阻止你源源不断地用它倾倒污秽呢？”Hannibal从书本中抬起头，用探寻的目光欣赏着威尔自慰的整场表演，“或者我应该折断你贪婪的手指，才能阻止它们继续污染我的书房。”</p><p>“如果你敢射在我的书房，威尔。”Hannibal的声音让威尔赤裸的皮肤泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩，“我会让你跪在地上，舔干净你弄脏的每个角落。”</p><p>
  <strong>Shit.</strong>
</p><p>威尔射了。他射在Hannibal一尘不染的地板上，皮肤因为高潮发红，他抬起自己沾满黏液的手掌。</p><p>“Your fault.” 他看着Hannibal，无辜地耸肩。</p><p>“过来，威尔。”汉尼拔说，他现在把书合上了。</p><p>威尔嗫嚅了一声，恐惧，兴奋，期待。他靠近Hannibal的书桌，他的医生正在用一种置身事外的观察视角打量着威尔。</p><p>“你是不是期待我惩罚你？演变成一场性爱，使得你乐在其中。你将继续这些小小的把戏，持续不断，一直到我原谅你为止。”陈述句。</p><p>Hannibal有自信能很快抹去威尔脸上诡计得逞的笑。</p><p>“However Will，” 汉尼拔叹气，抚摸他男孩的脸颊，“惩罚有很多种，其中也包含你绝对无法射精的方式。”</p><p>Hannibal的手握住了威尔缩小的、潮湿的阴茎，像是在进行医学观察，威尔在那冷静的注视和摆弄下，很快又开始变硬了。</p><p>“你最终会向我投向的，汉尼拔，”威尔忍不住将他潮湿的手按在汉尼拔的唇角，他想念它们，“你知道你早晚会，只是时间的问题。”</p><p>“If I not？”</p><p>“你不是唯一一个通过施加恐惧来获得权力的人了。是你教会了我这一点，通过死亡和血液，”威尔低头，凑近Hannibal抿起的嘴唇，“不是吗？”</p><p>他的亲吻也大概只能在Hannibal的嘴唇上停留三秒，贪婪地感受那熟悉而干燥的温度，那是他勇敢行为的奖励。</p><p>Hannibal的手攥住威尔的卷发，让威尔像个待宰的兔子一样被提在半空中。</p><p>“我教授你的任何东西都不是为了让你使用在我身上，我亲爱的、忘恩负义的好威尔。”他面无表情地说。</p><p>汉尼拔站了起来，麻利地撂倒了他，用蓄满力量的胳膊禁锢着那熟悉的挣扎，将他拖了出去。威尔的脚掌在地板上拖行，他试图站起来，但是汉尼拔踢向了威尔的后膝，他把威尔的头按向地板，让威尔发出一声呜咽。</p><p>笑容出现在Hannibal嘴角。</p><p>“把你弄脏的地板清理干净，”Hannibal压低他的脑袋，“用你的舌头。”</p><p>威尔品尝过很多东西，特别是和汉尼拔在一起后，但不包括自己的精液。鉴于他的鼻子和地板也只剩下一厘米的距离，他现在能闻到它们的味道了。Hannibal还在钳制着他，他试图反抗，但Hannibal立刻用一只皮鞋踩住了他的小腿，这让他恼火地哭了一声。</p><p>威尔咬紧牙齿：“如果你真的那么想念它们的味道，美食家，你为什么不埋在我的裤子，亲自品尝它？”</p><p>是这句话让汉尼拔直接把他的脸按在了地上，威尔的嘴唇和侧脸浸泡在自己的精液里，他气喘吁吁，“哦，你知道我一定不会拒绝你的，Hannibal.”</p><p>“你有一张英俊的面孔，亲爱的威尔，”Hannibal将他拽了起来，“遗憾的是，你总是选择用它倾倒污秽。”</p><p>威尔不在肉搏上占优势，他曾是个受专业训练的FBI探员，但汉尼拔的力量却是在一桩桩真实的谋杀和犯罪过程中锤炼的。他的挣扎，纯粹变成了增添给汉尼拔的额外乐趣。</p><p>威尔被Hannibal锁住胳膊，像个长脚的背包一样被夹在腋下，毫无尊严地拖下楼，汉尼拔将他推入了一个洗漱间，砰地一声，门在他们身后关闭。</p><p>威尔喘着粗气，为接下来会发生的事感到紧张和隐隐的期待。</p><p>汉尼拔转过身，快速伸出的手掌掐住了威尔的两腮，逼迫他不得不张开嘴，他逼近威尔，“我不喜欢任何形式的粗鲁，威尔。不管你如何认定自己在掌控大局，再想一想。”</p><p>威尔好奇汉尼拔会不会操他的嘴，他十分确信汉尼拔乐意那么做。但是汉尼拔只是钳制着威尔的下巴，另一只手在壁橱里翻找着什么东西——</p><p>他撕开了一个包装盒，将一块小香皂塞入了威尔的嘴。</p><p>“操！”威尔立刻喊，他要吐出去，是Hannibal的手飞快阻止了他。</p><p>“Filthy，Will.” 红棕色的眼睛压迫着他，包含着对纪律和宰制的承诺，并且乐在其中，“I will wash them out of you.”</p><p>Hannibal抽出了悬挂在威尔裤腰上的皮带，用几个麻利的动作套在了威尔的脖子上。他绕过威尔的下颌固定，将皮带的锁扣在威尔的头顶束紧，让威尔就像带着口枷的犯人一样，没办法张开自己的嘴了。</p><p>“Mfh！”威尔的舌头排斥着那块苦涩的香皂，口水和眼泪同时流了出来，他产生了一次呕吐反射，这消耗了他过于大的意志力才让他既没有毫无尊严地呕吐，也没有把任何东西咽进去，他伸手握住捆绑着他头部的那根皮带。</p><p>“把你的手按在镜子上，”Hannibal说，他火热的呼吸就喷在威尔的颈后，用一个流利的动作将威尔的裤子拽到膝盖，“我已经忍耐你很多天了，威尔，照我说的做。”</p><p>汉尼拔坚硬的勃起就隔着他的西裤摩擦着威尔赤裸的屁股，这让威尔同时发出兴奋和恼火的呜咽，他恨透了嘴里的这块香皂，但当他从镜子中看向汉尼拔，立刻看见了Hannibal眼睛里的火苗——他是如此该死的享受，享受威尔那受迫和屈辱的展示，被口水和眼泪浸泡，津液淫靡不堪地从颈部滴落。</p><p>毫无疑问，汉尼拔喜欢施加强迫和折磨，就像喜欢在性爱中给他照顾和宠溺一样，这一切该死的不言而喻，汉尼拔在他身后上压的鸡巴这样证明了。</p><p>他的屁股被一记响亮的巴掌击中了，威尔撞向那面镜子，并且差点把嘴里的皂液咽了下去，他发出一阵被模糊的呻吟。</p><p>施虐，施虐，他看见Hannibal平静的面孔里暗藏的兴奋火花，施虐，施虐狂简单的快乐。</p><p>Hannibal让自己的手掌尽情撞击在威尔的屁股上，欣赏威尔的皮肤多么漂亮地承受他留下的记号，他想用皮带，如果不是皮带正拴在威尔脸上的话。但只要他愿意，手掌也能达到相同的效果。</p><p>“一种传统的惩罚，很经典，来自你成长的美国。”汉尼拔幽默地向威尔解释，就像这种施虐行为真的需要资料注解，“一块洁净的香皂，我从给病人的心理治疗中听到，那些描述立刻吸引了我。后来我看见你站在讲台上自信地和实习生们分析「切西皮克开膛手」，你说他是个施虐狂，是个反社会变态，你不停的夸夸其谈，丝毫意识不到开膛手本尊就站在一边。就从那时候，威尔，我就从那一刻开始产生了这个幻想。”</p><p>汉尼拔的手掌砸在他后穴外侧，那里已经被恶意地拍打了很多次，泛起一片带着水光的红肿，威尔跳了起来，发出模糊的呻吟，眼泪从他的睫毛上滑落。</p><p>他咬住牙齿承受下一次拍打，该死的香皂在他嘴里断成两截，视线被眼泪遮住了。威尔清楚地能够「共情」到Hannibal希望他感受到的一切——香皂的碎块随着拍打在他屁股上的巴掌，洗刷着他的嘴唇和舌头。</p><p>等到威尔的屁股一片火热，他的男孩也因为疼痛和羞辱眼泪汪汪，Hannibal才将自己胀痛的阴茎掏出来，弹在威尔红肿的臀部，他凑近威尔，啃咬他的耳垂，“我会插入你，但是你不可以射精。<em>让我们都不计后果地欺压彼此，威尔，我猜这样才算公平。”</em></p><p>威尔发出一声绝望的呜咽，Hannibal满意地掐住威尔的臀肉，用力掰开，用威尔的口水和黏液作为润滑涂抹在阴茎上，然后一股脑挤了进去。</p><p><strong><b>Mine</b></strong>.</p><p>他的阴茎久违地在威尔紧致和湿热的内壁和褶皱上摩擦，冲撞，威尔被他干的几乎站不住脚，他们面前的镜子已经被水汽蒙上一层白雾。威尔呜咽着，更多的皂液从他的嘴角流了下来，他的双手在镜面上下滑，拖拽出十指的印痕。</p><p>“Mgh.....hum..” 他哭泣般地呻吟着，阴茎因为Hannibal在他后穴里永无止境的填满和冲撞而火热地勃起、颤抖，他把生殖器顶在洗漱台上摩擦，漏出前列腺液，但当他刚要伸手去抚慰自己疼痛的鸡巴，Hannibal便无情地握住了他的手腕，将他们的手一起不由分说地钉在镜面上。</p><p>
  <strong>My Will.</strong>
</p><p>Incorrigible Will.</p><p>汉尼拔拒绝让他高潮，他的男孩因此哭了起来。</p><p>Hannibal火热的阴茎摩擦着威尔敏感的内壁，毛发扎在威尔疼痛而敏感的屁股上，比起他粗暴的一次次冲撞，他的轻吻是温柔的，像叹息一样落在威尔潮湿的脸侧。</p><p>Hannibal用一只手重新将威尔的两只手腕固定好，他单手解开了威尔头上的皮带扣，用一个流畅的动作扔向地面，威尔立刻就在他们面前的水池里吐了。</p><p>似乎不只是香皂的折磨，更是汉尼拔凶狠的冲撞，让威尔被操到干呕。这让汉尼拔深感有趣，他掐住威尔的腰，充分操进威尔体内最深处，甚至连睾丸都在威尔的屁股上挤扁。</p><p>“Hannibal！”重获自由后的第一个单词，伴着哭泣和恳求，是汉尼拔的名字。</p><p>曾经无比憎恨的名字，曾经希望从记忆中抹去，又频繁出现在梦魇中的名字——变成了他现在唯一在乎的名字。</p><p>Mark me，make me，become you.</p><p>汉尼拔仍然遵守之前的承诺，因此他的一只手紧捏着威尔勃起的阴茎，拒绝威尔享乐，拒绝威尔射精——乐趣是属于他一个人的。他猛干威尔，他总是信守承诺。</p><p>但是在他们相连的地方，他能感受到威尔的身躯在快速的颤抖，他听见威尔自言自语一样不停地重复，“Please，please，you always sate me ,you always indulge me ,like you always forgive me . All I have to do is ask ,please，Please Hannibal.”</p><p>他知道汉尼拔恨透了被出卖和操控。</p><p>威尔知道汉尼拔总是信守承诺，但他也知道汉尼拔无法真正拒绝他的恳求。</p><p>那是一个极轻的叹息，一个魔鬼的怜悯，一个上帝的软肋。</p><p>Hannibal的手掌抬起来，在威尔的屁股上狠打了三下，</p><p>“Insatiable.”</p><p>“Incorrigible.”</p><p>“Cunning Will.”</p><p>每一次拍打都让威尔叫了出来，Hannibal的动作带着无处宣泄的愤怒，像一头被困住的野兽。但是威尔的臀部更紧地夹着他，通过他们相连的地方，通过这样的方式把汉尼拔留在体内。那种渴望、恳求和歉意，他想要汉尼拔留在自己的身体里，就像他想要汉尼拔留在他的生命里一样。</p><p>「你最终会向我投降，你知道的，汉尼拔」，威尔的话回荡在他的耳边。</p><p>比起他接下来持续的猛操，汉尼拔的内心渐渐变的像水一样柔软。</p><p>终于，不再是捏紧威尔受罚的阴茎，变成了有技巧的爱抚和套弄。在威尔身体里抽插的阴茎也不再故意避开最敏感的一点，而是让他坚硬的阴茎头一次次准确地撞击在威尔最需要他的那个区块上。</p><p>威尔比他更先射精，湿透的卷发和额头抵在玻璃上，因为过于强烈的快感而呜咽。</p><p>Hannibal紧握住威尔的腰，用最后一次猛插，让自己在威尔肠道深处射精。他没有立刻软下去，而是在威尔酸痛的内壁缓慢研磨。</p><p>“为我念诗，威尔，”他的手指按压上威尔红肿的嘴唇，轻声说。</p><p>威尔咧开嘴，那是他一贯戏谑的笑。</p><p>他的声音沙哑，“How should I greet, with tears ,with silence? I will think of you every step of the way.”</p><p>
  <em>他放任那些抵抗、征服和爱欲，就像燃烧的血液在血管里奔流。</em>
</p><p>“See？”汉尼拔说，像一个赞许，“美丽的男孩，用他倾倒污秽的嘴，歌颂世界上最动听的语言。”</p><p>Hannibal给威尔洗了澡，让精疲力竭的威尔枕在他的膝盖上，亲自给威尔刷牙，他将威尔用浴巾裹起来，穿过厨房，抱到楼上去，抱到他先前将威尔拖下来的那个书房，放在办公桌对面的矮沙发里。</p><p>“如果你不介意的话，威尔，”汉尼拔坐回他的书桌，打开之前被中断的弗洛伊德，“我要继续进行一些我没办法发表的研究了。”</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>「攥紧恶魔之人，请务必将他看好」，杜穆里埃曾经说，「他很难再被抓到第二次了。」</em>
</p><p>
  <em>威尔皱眉，「我没打算让汉尼拔被抓住第二次。」</em>
</p><p>威尔把玩着Hannibal从他手指上摘落的戒指，莱克托的几个字母在戒面上反射着冰凉的光。</p><p>他现在可以感受到它的重量了。</p><p>他们的生活似乎恢复了以往的节奏，就像威尔发出邮件、出卖汉尼拔的这件事从未发生，Hannibal依然邀请威尔吃饭、饮酒、弹琴和读书，但威尔知道汉尼拔并不开心。</p><p>在Hannibal身上，那种需要挣脱束缚的隐怒和不安，就像藏在家中的不速之客。</p><p>威尔在地下室里找到了他，那是Hannibal和自己共用的工作坊。汉尼拔在擦拭一些手术用具，并没有抬头看他。</p><p>操作台，汉尼拔平时拆分尸体的地方，将它们分解、重整，赋予意义和秩序。威尔可以想象到汉尼拔避开他，呆在这，在威尔睡觉或者以为汉尼拔在工作的时间里，虔诚地、充满仪式感地打磨那一枚戒指。</p><p>“你可以让这一切消失，让我消失，汉尼拔，”威尔走过去，“当一切超过了你愿意承受的时候，你知道，躺进那条静谧的小溪，低下你的头。”</p><p>汉尼拔观察着一枚手术刀，一个很轻的叹息，“我对你的同情真是不合时宜，威尔。”</p><p>“如果你偏爱食用牛肉制品，那你确实不应该同情一头牛。”威尔耸肩，他向前走了一步，强调，“你的信任，汉尼拔，我不会平白无故地要求你还给我，<strong><b>我会从你身上赢回它</b></strong>。”</p><p>威尔将那枚戒指按在桌面上，这一次，汉尼拔抬头，他们的眼睛相遇了。</p><p>“我有礼物要给你，威尔。”汉尼拔拉开抽屉，像是在寻找什么，接着，他拿出另一枚戒指放在威尔的面前。</p><p>那是他和茉莉的婚戒。</p><p>汉尼拔毫无羞愧地承认，“你的戒指，我告诉你它在奔腾的大西洋中丢失了。你当时晕倒了，是我把它从你的手指上摘了下来。一个孩子气的、不理智的举动，我猜你的确在用你自己的方式恶劣地影响我。”</p><p>“我知道<strong><b>。</b></strong>”威尔露出一个微笑。</p><p>“我是晕倒了，但我不是傻瓜，汉尼拔。我和茉莉订戒指的时候并没去商店，因此它比我应该使用的尺寸小了一号。”他耸耸肩，“三年里，它就像一个枷锁一样啃咬我的指骨，提醒我做出的选择。它曾经好像就那么长进了我的无名指，像一种遥遥无期的惩罚，我当然知道它不可能轻易地被浪花和水流冲走。”</p><p>“<strong><b>但它的确在大西洋中丢失了，汉尼拔。</b></strong>”威尔轻声说，他的内心因为刚刚的坦白而变的非常柔软。</p><p>威尔从桌面上拿起汉尼拔的戒指，放在汉尼拔温暖干燥的手心。</p><p>“我能否假设你现在明白它的意义了，威尔？”汉尼拔的声音没有变化，他的眼睛却在地下室的冷光中被火焰点燃。</p><p>“多多少少。”</p><p>一个清脆的耳光，没有多少力量，更多是为了表达汉尼拔的观点。他卡住威尔的下颌，目光落在威尔清澈的蓝色双眸。</p><p>“你戴着它，便拥有了我的名字。”汉尼拔的言语，是承诺、契约，一字一句，像鼓点一样敲击着他的心脏。“它会镌刻你的灵魂，威尔。你知道，监牢、地狱、天堂，穷极你所能想象的全部，这个世界不存在任何一个你能从我手中拯救自己的角落。即使是我们其中一个人被捕，即使是最终降临的死亡，也再不能将我们分离。”</p><p>汉尼拔端详着那枚戒指，像是在等待某个命中注定的时刻。</p><p>“不是这里。”威尔说，他收回了自己手，汉尼拔略带好奇地打量着他。</p><p>“在我第一次背叛你之后，你标记了我，用尖刀在我的肚皮上留下了一个微笑，像是个恶意的嘲弄。第二次是我的额头，你用开颅刀割断了我的一部分头骨。”威尔说，他低头看着自己赤裸的大腿，他的喉咙吞咽了一下，“这一次你没有那么做。”</p><p>“我以为我们已经超过那个阶段了，威尔。”</p><p>“你渴望如此，但你收手了，为什么？”</p><p>汉尼拔觉得十分有趣，“威尔，威尔，你希望我砍掉你的手吗？”</p><p>“当然不。”威尔快速摇头，然后他咧开嘴，“你发现你做不到。无法杀死我，不愿意伤害我，<strong><b>你被</b></strong><strong><b>我</b></strong><strong><b>困住了，Hannibal</b></strong>.”</p><p>汉尼拔没有否认，这是事实。但他好奇威尔说出这句话，除了激怒他并且给自己惹麻烦以外，是否有别的效用。</p><p>威尔抱住了汉尼拔，似乎是想融化在汉尼拔的身体里，他从医生的身上汲取温暖，“如果它...那么脆弱，渺小，和茉莉的戒指一样，会在波涛和海洋中丢失，会在流沙中倾覆。”他将汉尼拔的右手引向自己的大腿内侧的光滑皮肤，“我们渴望的契约是某种永恒的东西，Hannibal，不要套在我的手指上，在这。”</p><p>“<strong><b>在我的身体上，汉尼拔，</b></strong>”他抱紧他的医生，浑身颤抖，“假如我入狱，当他们检查我赤裸的身体，他们会看见你的标记，汉尼拔。假如我死了，埋葬我的土壤将覆盖着你的名字，<strong><b>只有你，汉尼拔</b></strong>。”</p><p>他的嘴唇跟随他的承诺哆嗦了起来。</p><p>汉尼拔的心跳停止了一拍，很快恢复了平时镇定的搏动。他用几分钟沉默地思考威尔的提议，但当他再次抬起头，那双眼睛里闪烁危险的、汹涌的、无法熄灭的光，“你是认真的吗，威尔？”</p><p>“用你锻造它的火焰烧灼它，重塑它，升华它，”恐惧和期待让威尔几乎窒息，他咧开嘴，必须要在退缩前一鼓作气，“按我的身体上。”他的喉咙开始沙哑，意识到自己正变的和汉尼拔一样狂热和病态，“<em>当你听见我声嘶力竭地喊叫，看见我流血的伤疤上镌刻着你孤独的姓氏，莱克托医生，你就能发现我是多么该死的认真。</em>”</p><p>“我会加热它，温度会达到一百三十度左右，它仍然不会发红，看起来和平时一样。但，足够留下维持一生的伤痕，”汉尼拔说，他意识到自己正在经历人生中最浪漫的一个时刻，这让他像醉酒一样眩晕，“我不会停下来的，威尔，即使你反悔，即使你尖叫着推开我。”</p><p>威尔强装镇定地笑着，冷汗正从他的鼻尖上滑落，“那么赶在我反悔前，Hannibal，抓住机会，该死的。”</p><p>“我可以饲养幼虫，对着蚕茧窃窃私语。”Hannibal说，一场风暴席卷了他的感官世界，像是烈酒注入水般平静的生活，“我穷尽一生的学识去影响你、改造你，但我永远无法预测我孵化出了什么。”</p><p>他攥紧威尔的手因为狂喜而颤抖。</p><p>他们喝了一杯红酒，在壁炉旁，看着劈啪作响的火光。一切都是如此得体、谦和有礼，而又在黑暗中隐藏着血一样的疯狂。汉尼拔托举他，像捧着最珍贵的瓷器，放在柔软的椅子上，威尔把他的酒杯放在一边，献祭般的为恶魔敞开双腿，医疗器械在他们旁边平静地摊开。</p><p>
  <em> <strong>男孩的眼睛里闪烁着恶毒的光——向主厨致敬。</strong> </em>
</p><p>在这漆黑的夜晚，他们终于平静地疯了。</p><p>“五秒，威尔，会很疼。”戒指现在在汉尼拔的手中，威尔能感觉到它散发着狂热和危险的热气，“思考五件事，然后一切就结束了。”</p><p>一个短暂的「呲」声，像雪茄被温柔地熄灭在水里，威尔的世界静音了。</p><p>他的急喘像一个拖长的慢动作，那种穿透灵魂的疼痛，那种可以将一切排空的疼痛...他哭喊起来。</p><p><span class="u">五秒，五年</span>？时间的维度无所谓，他的人生被失去填满。</p><p>阿比盖尔，如果她还在，这可能会是个非常吵闹的家。</p><p>温斯顿，不知道他的狗们现在是否被照顾的很好。</p><p>血染的厨房，他曾经想跟汉尼拔离开。</p><p>弗吉尼亚和马里兰州，那里镌刻了一切，他们再也回不去了。</p><p>坠崖，但在拍向水面的前一秒，他曾祈祷他和汉尼拔可以活着。</p><p>威尔甚至没有意识到戒指已经被丢在了一边，他睁大双眼，莱克托之名已经鲜红地镌刻在了他的大腿上。汉尼拔正在紧紧拥抱他，重复着他的名字，他抱紧他的医生，很疼。威尔不明白汉尼拔在麝鼠农庄是如何忍受着这样非人的痛苦，就这样杀光了挡在他们中间的每一个人，铲除每一个阻碍，遍体鳞伤地穿过雪夜，踏平一条通往死亡的路，只为再次回到威尔身边。</p><p>他当时说什么了？</p><p>「我不会再想起你，不会再找你，我不想自己的生命中再拥有你的一丝一毫，再见，汉尼拔。」</p><p>汉尼拔敞开的笔记本，落在威尔脚边，上面写满了密密麻麻的公式，计算时间如何回溯，计算打碎的茶杯如何复原。威尔曾经看见，汉尼拔是如何面无表情地在中平静地破裂，他看见汉尼拔穷极所思，痛苦于无法挽回亲手打碎的东西，但现在——</p><p>
  <strong> <b>茶杯复原了。</b> </strong>
</p><p>汉尼拔的嘴唇近乎虔诚地亲吻威尔大腿内侧的印记，那是一种纯粹的欣赏，近乎狂热的崇拜。</p><p>“你不需要回礼吗，威尔，一个属于你的烙印，在我的身体上？”此前，他无法想象自己会对任何人提出来一个这样的要求。</p><p>“不，汉尼拔。”威尔说，他汗湿的脸，咧开一个带着血气的笑，“<strong><b>I’ve already did.</b></strong>”</p><p>汉尼拔莱克托看了他一会儿，他意识到威尔说的是实话。</p><p>Hannibal独占地抱紧威尔的身体，此时此刻无比清晰地意识到，他正在拥抱自己的监牢。</p><p>威尔的话就回荡在汉尼拔的耳边：「你会向我投降的，汉尼拔，只是时间的问题。」</p><p>
  <strong>竟然认为这很美，他一定是疯了。</strong>
</p><p>-fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>